Season 2 Glimpses
by RebekahWrites
Summary: After Jack and Elizabeth argue at the train station, Jack needs time to think on the way home. Elizabeth does not give up easliy as she hopes to get him to open up. Each chapter is a glimpse into what I think should have happened after a certain scene in season 2. These are just my thoughts and wishes for what could have possibly transpired between episodes.
1. Chapter 1: Train To Hope Valley

Author's Note: Here's my take on what Jack might have been thinking while on the train back to Hope Valley. Jack said he had a lot to think about so I wanted to offer some possible thoughts of my own.

I will be using Jack and Elizabeth's dialogue to set the scene. Then the rest is of my own creation, except for the quotes that I may use. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

Rebekah ;~}

Train Station Scene Recap:

Jack and Elizabeth are making there way to their train.

"This has certainly been quite the trip!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Let's just hope that next time I have to come to Hamilton it won't be because of some crisis." Jack stated.

"How's Tom?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tom is in good spirits." Jack replied. "I think he's finally getting himself on the right track." Jack answered.

"Good. Hopefully he'll forget all about Julie." Elizabeth stated.

"Well, let's hope Julie forgets about him too. I think the expression is, 'It takes two to tango?'" Jack retorted.

"Yes, but you have to admit trouble does seem to follow Tom wherever he goes." Elizabeth expressed.

"Of course you'd see it that way." Jack retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well, my family doesn't have the breeding yours does, so of course we're always the problem."

"Jack, I didn't say that." Elizabeth began.

"My brother and I, we don't exactly fit the image your parents have of the right kind of people for their daughters." Jack explained.

"That's not true." Elizabeth replied.

"I think it is." Jack quipped. "That's why your father offered me a job." Jack explained.

"He did? Jack that's wonderful! That, that proves that he really likes you." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, Elizabeth. It proves that I'm not good enough for him as who I am." Jack argued.

"Did he say that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Didn't have to." Jack responded.

"Look, Jack, my father is a very generous man. And I believe he thinks he's offering you a good opportunity."

"Tell me, Elizabeth, can you see me as an executive in your father's company?" Jack asked.

"Why not? I think you should at least consider it." Elizabeth responded.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but I'm not going to change who I am to fit into your family." Jack sighed resignedly.

"I didn't ask you to." Elizabeth defended.

Jack handed Elizabeth her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"My seat's in coach." Jack replied.

"I have a first class compartment. You should ride with me." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I got some thinking to do on the ride home." Jack responded, his voice thick with regret.

Jack walked away, leaving Elizabeth standing there befuddled and alone.

{Title}

Jack entered the train and placed his luggage above in the overhead compartment and sat down by the window. He did not like leaving Elizabeth alone, but she had given him many things to think about, things that truly made him rethink his desire to marry her. He didn't want to admit it, but she seemed to want to change him. He was afraid that she too, had begun to think that he was no longer good enough for her. It both angered and grieved him to no end. Jack looked out the window, thinking about the conversation they just had. The more he thought about it, he wanted to address it with her, but he was so angry, he knew he wasn't ready to face her, at least not yet.

He thought about their conversation which effectively started their argument.

" _Yes, but you have to admit trouble does seem to follow Tom wherever he goes."_

Jack couldn't believe that she was only blaming Tom. Elizabeth wasn't even considering that her sister has a knack for getting into the same trouble that seemed to follow Tom. Jack had guessed that Julie convinced Tom to let her drive. Even after it was proven that she had, Elizabeth was still just considering Tom's involvement. He had to get away from her before he said something he would regret. He sat looking out the window, when an attendant came by to check his ticket and hand him a note.

" _Jack,_

 _Please come to the compartment? We need to talk about what just happened. #31_

 _Elizabeth."_

Jack read the note twice before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. He did not want to talk to her at this moment. He was still trying to collect his thoughts. She was just going to have to wait. Jack continued to process what he and Elizabeth were discussing just before he had thought that their relationship was coming to an end.

He thought back to what he had said to her regarding his and Tom's breeding. Her response was not what he had expected to hear. She seemed to be so different from her family, that once he heard her, it felt as if she was being influenced by their prejudice. It was not like _his_ Elizabeth, the woman she was in Hope Valley.

" _Well, my family doesn't have the breeding yours does, so of course we're always the problem."_

" _Jack, I didn't say that." Elizabeth began._

Jack knew that she didn't say those exact words, but they were most definitely implied. She was still standing up for her father as if there was a line drawn between the social classes. From their discussion it appeared that she was slowly making her way over to her family's side. This did not sit well with Jack. After their argument at dinner other night, he had thought it was over. But then they both rallied and came to their siblings' aid in making them see what they needed to do instead of what they wanted to do. Jack was pleased that he and Elizabeth were on the same page. Today, however, after his conversation with her father and then her being pleased that he offered Jack a job, Jack was convinced that they could not recover. This fact was unsettling. He loved Elizabeth. He believed that she might love him as well. He tried to set aside his fears for the time being to rest. He had time to think more about their conversation. He drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth was sitting in her compartment. She was still reeling over what just happened before they boarded the train. Jack was so angry. She couldn't believe that what they had said had completely changed their demeanor towards each other. Elizabeth was so upset, that she couldn't even write in her journal at the moment. She was hurt by what he had said and did not want to think about the long train ride back to Hope Valley. She wanted to rest and hope to wake up in a better mood. She had sent him a message, but that was thirty minutes ago and there still was no reply. Elizabeth laid her head back on the bed that she was sitting on and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke up to the sound of people walking passed her door. She looked around the empty compartment. She wanted to talk to Jack. She wondered if she could find him and make him listen to what she had to say. She hoped that he would want to listen to her. She got up and opened the door. She called out to the porter who was walking up a few rooms ahead. He turned and quickly came to her to see what she needed.

"Yes, Miss? May I be of some assistance?" He politely smiled.

"I need to speak to Constable Jack Thornton. He is in coach, but I don't know where he is seated." Elizabeth asked, hoping that the porter could find out for her.

"Well, the constable is not at his seat at the moment. But I could give him a message for you in the time being." The porter replied.

"I have tried that, he will not answer." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am. Maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed." The porter tipped his hat and swiftly walked away.

Elizabeth was not happy with these turn of events. She decided that she would go find Jack and talk to him. This silence was too much for her to bear. She freshened up, and in a matter of minutes she made her way to coach. If he wasn't where he was supposed to be, then she would check the dining car. She hoped that she could talk some sense into him. After all, they were both upset over their siblings' lack of responsibility and both hoped that they would each grow up and come into their own.

As she made her way to coach, Elizabeth remembered some of what Jack had said regarding her father.

" _My brother and I, we don't exactly fit the image your parents have of the right kind of people for their daughters." Jack explained._

Elizabeth couldn't see what Jack was talking about. Her father just wanted to make sure that Jack was worthy. She was sure that he would come to see how much Jack meant to her. Mr. Thatcher was fair and just. She also knew her father to be a kind and generous man. Elizabeth had defended that fact. Contemplating the next issues, she sighed heavily.

" _That's not true." Elizabeth replied._

" _I think it is." Jack quipped._

Elizabeth thought back to the other problem that Jack had with her father. She couldn't believe that Jack didn't see the opportunity that her father had offered him.

" _That's why your father offered me a job." Jack explained._

" _He did? Jack that's wonderful! That, that proves that he really likes you." Elizabeth exclaimed._

" _No, Elizabeth. It proves that I'm not good enough for him as who I am." Jack argued._

This opportunity was just what Elizabeth had hoped for. She wanted Jack to have a job that was safe. She admitted that she was being selfish, but she was always so concerned when he went out on his rounds that something would happen to him. She thought about him at a desk and filling out papers for her father to review or going to meetings and coming home to her every night for dinner.

Elizabeth made her way into coach and found a porter to ask about where the constable was sitting. The porter nodded and told her that he was actually in the dining car. Elizabeth thanked him and was grateful that this porter had been so helpful.

Jack was sitting at one of the tables on the right, facing the door to coach. He was drinking his one allotted whiskey of the evening when he saw Elizabeth walking through the door. He sat there, holding his drink, his back stiff. He waited as she made her way to the table. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Even as angry as he was with her, she still stirred strong emotions of love in him. He wanted to erase all that they had said to each other and start this trip over. Jack wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, assure her that they would get passed their differences.

Elizabeth brought him out of his reverie as she stopped in front of his table.

"Jack? May I join you?" Elizabeth asked, smiling tentatively. She hoped he would say yes, while fearing that he would not.

"I suppose so." Jack replied curtly, taking another drink of whiskey. Elizabeth sat down across from him and placed her folded hands on the table. She sat there looking at him. He looked right back at her although she could sense that he wasn't seeing her. She tried to reach for his arm. He pulled it back and focused his gaze on her face.

"Elizabeth. Why are you here exactly? We know what we both want and it's no longer the same thing." Jack exhaled exasperatedly.

"We need to talk about this. We can't just walk away from what we have and not address what is bothering us. Please can't we just figure things out together?" Elizabeth tried to touch his hand as he had relaxed it onto the table.

Jack let her touch his hand, only briefly as he had craved for her touch. The heat he felt from her touch was too much. He jerked his hand away from her and stood up from the table. He saw the shock on Elizabeth's face as tears began to pool in her lovely crystal blue eyes. He took a deep breath and briskly walked away from her, clenching his fists at his sides.

Elizabeth turned towards the retreating form of Jack. His shoulders were tense and his back was stiff. She knew that he was not in the mood to talk. He had made up his mind that there was nothing for them to discuss. At least, there was nothing for them to discuss as far as he was concerned. Elizabeth wiped her tears away as she stood up to make her way back to her compartment. She had to pass Jack's seat on her way back, and tried to ignore him as she walked pass. She glanced down at him and could see the stubborn set of his jaw and his hands still clenched into fists. He looked up at her, but there was no sign of welcome in his expression. Elizabeth continued past him as briskly as possible. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She was afraid, now more than ever that this was the end.

Jack saw Elizabeth's tears roll down her face, but he refused to go see her. She was upset. He was upset. Neither one of them wanted to admit that there was truth in what the other had to say. Jack looked out the window and tried not to think about their argument. He tried.

" _Look, Jack, my father is a very generous man. And I believe he thinks he's offering you a good opportunity."_

" _Tell me, Elizabeth, can you see me as an executive in your father's company?" Jack asked._

" _Why not? I think you should at least consider it." Elizabeth responded._

" _Sorry, Elizabeth, but I'm not going to change who I am to fit into your family." Jack sighed resignedly._

Jack didn't know what Elizabeth could be thinking. He thought she knew who he was as a man. He thought she understood that being a Mountie was his dream and that no office job would ever entice him to come to the city and leave his frontier post. She was pursuing her dream. Why did she think he needed a different one? She wanted him to at least consider it. But would she have considered a different job than the one she had? He doubted that. She was not being fair. Jack wondered why Elizabeth was pushing to talk with him. It was clear to him that she no longer saw him as someone she wanted to be with. He was wondering if their trip to Hamilton had sealed their fate as a couple. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts were staring him in the face. Firstly, her family, with the exception of Julie and maybe even her Aunt Agatha, did not approve of them courting. Secondly, her old family friend, Charles seemed to have her father's blessing if he so chose to propose to her. Finally, her father's job offer to help him be 'accepted' into proper society. That angered him the most. He told her that he wouldn't change who he was and he thought she understood that. She thought he should consider it. How could she expect him to do that when she herself would most likely never consider changing her dream for him. Jack laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Elizabeth had crumpled onto her bed when she reached her compartment. There was no way to get through to Jack. He was so angry with her. She didn't know what to do. She prayed and then pulled out her journal. She hoped that she could at least get some comfort in writing out her thoughts.

 _When hearts are at odds, it is best to pray and let God direct them to the outcome that would please both parties in the conflict. Let go and let God. His timing is perfect. One may not know when or how, but God will show them the way and show them the right words to say to bring healing to the relationship._

The next afternoon, the train pulled into the station. Elizabeth and Jack had exited the train and walked over to the stage to head to Hope Valley. Jack noticed that she was struggling with loading her luggage. Without a word, he picked up her suitcase and handed it to the stage coach driver. Elizabeth smiled at him in thanks. Jack nodded and offered her his hand to help her get in. Elizabeth settled in her seat and noticed that Jack had sat across from her.

"How was your night?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"It was fine." Jack responded, not meeting her gaze.

"Well, I hope it will be a pleasant trip home from now on." Elizabeth stated.

"It should be fine barring any mishaps. I'll be here if there is any trouble." Jack continued to divert his gaze.

The stage stopped half way to Hope Valley to rest the horses. Elizabeth and Jack got out to stretch their legs. Jack helped Elizabeth out of the coach and quickly walked away to avoid any further contact. Some time later, he offered her his hand as she stepped in and sat down. Jack took his seat and looked out the window. He saw a gentleman come up to the stage and hand his bag to the driver. The man took a seat beside Elizabeth and Jack noticed that he was pleased to be sitting by such a beautiful woman. Jack felt uneasy. He had wished he had sat by Elizabeth if only to keep this man as far from her as possible.

The man nodded at Jack and then looked at Elizabeth as he began introducing himself.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Trent Callaghan." The gentleman tipped his hat. Trent extended his hand in a friendly greeting.

Jack took the man's hand and was surprised to find that his grip was just as strong as his own.

Trent spent the entire trip talking to Elizabeth about his travels to all over the west coast. With every smile she offered Trent, Jack clenched his jaw tighter. He was upset with her and the way they left things in Hamilton, but he was still concerned with the way they had seemed to be getting along so well. This was going to be a long ride home. Jack tried not to listen to Trent's stories, but he couldn't help but be interested in some of his adventures.

"I traveled up the California coast and stopped at the many beaches and took in the sites." Trent explained.

Jack rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She gave him a disapproving look and he ignored it by looking out the window.

"That is fascinating, Mr. Callaghan." Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling at Trent.

"Oh no, please call me Trent. I hope I may be able to call you Elizabeth, Miss Thatcher?" Trent asked.

"Yes, Mr. Callaghan, you may call me Elizabeth." She paused. "I mean, Trent."

Jack was feeling sick. If he had to take anymore pleasantries, then he would jump out of the stage and walk the rest of the way.

The stage had been bumping along for the past hour and jostled Elizabeth out of her seat, causing her to fall to the floor. Jack was quick to offer her his hand, but Trent beat him to it. He held Elizabeth's hand and helped her to her seat. Jack was watching this exchange and could feel his blood begin to boil. Jack was aware that the man was probably just being gentlemanly, but he couldn't help feeling the pang of jealousy rise within him.

As they were nearing Cape Fullerton, Jack looked over at Elizabeth who was still engrossed in the stories of the different museums and libraries that Trent had visited in California, Oregon and Washington. Finally arriving at Cape Fullerton, Trent turned to Elizabeth and expressed how he enjoyed their visit.

"Elizabeth, it was truly my greatest pleasure to meet you and get to know a bit about your adventures in teaching in the frontier." Trent grasped her hand and brushed his lips to the back of her fingers.

Jack huffed, getting out of the stage and pulling his and Elizabeth's luggage down. He tried to ignore the giggles that Trent was eliciting from _his_ Elizabeth as they said their goodbyes. Trent finally took his leave, Jack had hoped it would be forever.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Jack exclaimed. "He was so annoying."

"Jack!" Elizabeth admonished. "I found him to be quite charming."

"Sure you did." Jack retorted. "We can't get back to Hope Valley soon enough."

"Maybe we can discuss what has been bothering you once we get home?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is nothing more to say, Elizabeth. I have too much to do at the jail anyway. I will be quite busy over the next few days." Jack explained.

Jack and Elizabeth settled into their seats and the driver headed to Hope Valley.


	2. Chapter 2: What Dance

Author's Note: I am thrilled by all the reviews of this one shot. I am touched that you hope it continues. I will endeavor to write more chapters as I am inspired to do so. My next thought is the dance that neither one of them were free to attend or wanted to for that matter. A huge thank you to creator 002, Elizabeth TT, LisaNY, bbflabradors, Cel140, Mary Jo Vincent, and Yvonne Davila! I was floored at your desire for me to continue to write in this one shot. I'll strive to keep them entertaining. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 2: "What Dance?" I hope you like my play on words.

Chapter 2

What Dance?

Elizabeth thought about the dance coming up this Friday night. Molly Sullivan had expressed a hope to see both she and Jack at the dance. Although both had told her that they had too much work to catch up on, Elizabeth secretly wanted to go in hopes to talk to Jack. She did not like the wall he had put up. He had been so distant and he was too stubborn to listen to what she desperately needed to tell him.

She wondered if he would be there under official capacity, even though he had said that he had too much paperwork to do at the jail. She was resolved to go regardless of a certain Mountie's presence. She would have fun and she would carry on as if there was nothing wrong with their relationship, if only just for the night. She settled into her bed, opening her journal to write down her thoughts.

 _It has been two days since our train ride home. I am still at a loss as to how we let our differences come between us. I know my family have their reservations about Jack as a suitable match for me, but they are just being protective, aren't they? I don't know. Maybe, I shouldn't have let Viola put ideas into my head. When she told me about the nurse that Jack had dinner with, I admit I was jealous. Not concerned, but downright jealous. I wonder what this Faith Carter is like. I wish I had met her in Hamilton. I wished that Jack would have introduced us so I would feel better about his friendship with her. Journal! I am done for the night. I can't keep thinking about Jack! You, dear journal, are not helping me figure this out._

Elizabeth put her journal in the bedside drawer as if to say that it was grounded. Her thoughts were full of Jack and this nurse Faith. She needed to talk to him. She was desperate to clear the air. The only problem was that Jack seemed to not want to have anything to do with her. She laid her head down on her pillow and prayed that sleep would overtake her.

Jack tried not to think about his and Elizabeth's conversation earlier that week. Molly Sullivan had interrupted a very heated discussion. Elizabeth had just told him to take what he said, back. He wasn't about to, but he could see that she was shocked and hurt by his words.

"Jack. I saw what happened earlier. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Jack responded shortly.

"Who was that man with the gun?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Counterfeiter. He wasn't too happy about getting caught." Jack exhaled.

"I could see that." Elizabeth began as she kept up with Jack's quickened pace. "You said you had a lot to think about on the train ride back from Hamilton, but we've barely spoken since we got back."

"Because there isn't much to discuss." Jack replied.

"It was a very long train ride, there must be lots to discuss." Elizabeth argued.

"You made yourself perfectly clear at the train station in Hamilton." Jack countered.

"Clear about what?" Elizabeth asked, confusion crossing her face.

"That we are two different people from two different worlds and I don't belong in your world. Let's just leave it at that." Jack responded resignedly.

"I don't want to leave it at that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "My world is here."

"I'm not sure you're being honest about that." Jack argued.

"Not being honest?" Elizabeth questioned. "Jack Thornton, you take that back!" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack stood there, his body tensed as he thought of a reply, but that's when Molly Sullivan came up to them and welcomed them back. She asked them about the dance and hoped they would attend.

"So, I assume I'll be seeing you at the dance together?" Molly asked unaware of the heated discussion she had interrupted.

"Dance? I hadn't heard." Elizabeth replied, glancing at Jack.

"Me neither." Jack replied.

"But I couldn't go even if I wanted to. I have so much to catch up on for school." Elizabeth stated after glancing again at Jack.

"And I have a mountain of paperwork I have to get through." Jack replied.

"In fact I really should get started right away." Elizabeth added.

"Me, too." Jack replied glancing at Elizabeth for the first time.

"The sooner the better. Lovely to see you, Molly." Elizabeth continued, and briskly walked away.

Molly watched her leave before looking back at Jack.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Sullivan." Jack said as he turned to walk back to the jail, not even glancing in the direction Elizabeth had retreated.

"Good day, Jack!" Molly replied, befuddled by the retreating forms of Elizabeth and Jack. She glanced between the two as she thought, 'What just happened?'

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, looking out over all the empty chairs. She could not focus on her lesson planning. She was going to give a lesson in about Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. As she thought about it, however, all she could remember is how she felt betrayed by Jack. Elizabeth stood up from her desk and walked over to her bookshelf. She picked up her copy of Julius Caesar and began to read. As she read the part of ultimate betrayal, she thought back to her argument with Jack earlier that morning.

" _Jack. I saw what happened earlier. Are you alright?"_ Elizabeth had asked worriedly.

" _I'm fine."_ Jack had responded shortly.

Even when she was concerned for his safety, Jack still had that mark of disdain. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She didn't realize until then how he was truly feeling about what had happened at the train station. He wouldn't even talk to her. How could she have known that his feelings ran so deeply.

" _You said you had a lot to think about on the train ride back from Hamilton, but we've barely spoken since we got back."_ Elizabeth had explained.

" _Because there isn't much to discuss."_ Jack had replied.

" _It was a very long train ride, there must be lots to discuss."_ Elizabeth had argued.

" _You made yourself perfectly clear at the train station in Hamilton."_ Jack had countered.

" _Clear about what?"_ Elizabeth had asked, confusion crossing her face.

" _That we are two different people from two different worlds and I don't belong in your world. Let's just leave it at that."_ Jack had responded resignedly.

True they were from different worlds, but they shared a unique and unbreakable bond that this past year had proven over and over again. He was her best friend. She could count on him for anything. ' _Had he really wanted to give up so easily?_ ' Elizabeth thought as she pressed "Julius Caesar" to her chest. Surely, he wasn't really going to let this fight impact his decision to be with her. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She was so lost in her sadness that she hadn't realized that she was no longer alone.

Jack sat at his desk in the jail, reliving his disagreement with Elizabeth that morning. He was furious. _'How could she have sided with her family, after all they have been through together?'_ He thought as he took his drawing pad and tossed it into his drawer. What was she thinking? He thought back to her

" _I don't want to leave it at that!"_ Elizabeth had exclaimed. _"My world is here."_

Elizabeth was so stubborn. Jack had known this since the day he met her. He couldn't help but smile at their first meeting. He had admired that she was ready for staying in Coal Valley and then she challenged him to settle in and get used to a _"steady diet of coal dust."_ He then reflected on his present situation.

" _I'm not sure you're being honest about that."_ Jack had argued.

He wasn't sure she was being honest however, he saw how his words had affected her. It was too late. He couldn't take it back. She was so shocked at his assessment of her feelings. _'Maybe, I was wrong, but she was wrong as well.'_ She responded with such fire that he wanted to apologize and forget the whole argument. But she showed such determination in her stance and in her reply, that he knew he had gone too far. He braced himself for the storm that was about to hit, _Storm Elizabeth._

" _Not being honest?"_ Elizabeth had questioned. _"Jack Thornton, you take that back!"_ Elizabeth had demanded.

Jack was relieved when Molly Sullivan came up to them. He couldn't look at Elizabeth. He wanted to, but she was so upset that he didn't dare. He focused his attention on Molly Sullivan and tried to stay calm. He had glanced at Elizabeth once, and regretted it, when she had said that had better get started right away. That was his cue to leave. He said good bye to Molly Sullivan and then retreated to the jail as he knew Elizabeth was retreating to the schoolhouse.

The schoolhouse that he had almost singlehandedly help build. He felt sick. He couldn't think about the building that had meant so much to her. She meant so much to him. He wanted to go to her right then and talk to her. But he was just as stubborn as she was. He was right in his assessment that she they were from two different worlds. He however, was not so sure that that fact alone was enough to end their relationship.

Jack thought about the dance that Molly Sullivan had mentioned. He did not want to attend, but as the constable, he knew that he would have to be there in 'official capacity'. He sighed as he returned to his paperwork.

The night of the dance had finally come. Elizabeth was not ready to face Jack, but she was sure that he would be there in his red serge, making sure everyone was safe and monitoring any would be disruptors of the law. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her dress that she had worn on their first date. Maybe this dress was not the best option, but she secretly hoped that it would remind Jack of their evening together and get him to talk with her so they can get passed this horrible argument.

Suddenly, Elizabeth made a startling discovery. She looked down at Shakespeare's play which she had brought home. She recalled her feelings about the two main characters, Caesar and Brutus. She had thought that she was Caesar, but on closer examination of the facts, she realized that she was actually Brutus. Her realization hit her like a slap in the face. She knew that she must talk to him again. She must at least try to get through to him. She was determined to face her fears head on and hoped that he would be willing to talk to her about what had happened in Hamilton and that together they could move past this horrible week.

The saloon was decorated with mini paper cutouts that Elizabeth's students had been working on for the past few days in preparation for tonight. Abigail had placed lanterns in each of the corners of the saloon and ribbon surrounded the border of the doorway. It was a very festive room, with live music and all the town had shown up for the dance. Everyone was happy to be there, everyone except for maybe she and Jack.

Jack had noticed Elizabeth come into the saloon. It did not escape him that she had actually worn the dress from their first date. This was not expected. _'She wasn't playing fair.'_ He thought. _'How could she wear that dress! Was she trying to kill him? How could he be mad at her now?'_

Jack walked over to the refreshment table. He was determined to not pay her any attention. He would not give into the feelings he had at this very moment to take her into his arms and apologize for his part in the argument. He would be strong. He would ignore her. He would... _. 'Oh, who am I kidding? I must talk to her, now.'_

Elizabeth saw Jack make his way to the refreshment table. She noticed that his shoulders were tense and that his back was stiff. He was clearly upset. She looked down at her dress. _'Maybe this wasn't the best choice in attire tonight.'_ She thought a bit regretfully.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she made her way towards Jack. He was speaking with Dewitt Graves. She stopped just to the right of him and waited, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She did not know how he would respond to her request to talk, but she was tired of his ignoring her and refusing to face whatever this was, together.

"Excuse me, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth began. She glanced at Dewitt and then back to Jack.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher?" Jack matched her business like tone.

"Excuse me, Constable, Miss Thatcher." Dewitt responded, as he quietly retreated. He knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Jack waited for Elizabeth to speak.

"Jack, we need to talk about Hamilton. I can't bare the silent treatment any longer." Elizabeth expressed hopefully.

"There's nothing more to say, Elizabeth. I know how you feel and you know where we stand." Jack explained exasperatedly.

"As a matter of fact, I do not know where we stand. You haven't been very clear. We haven't even discussed what you had to think about all the way back from Hamilton." Elizabeth countered.

"It's clear that we come from two different worlds and that I don't belong in yours." Jack argued.

'You do belong in my world. You're the best part of my world, Jack.' Elizabeth thought. She was about to say what she felt, but Jack held up his hand to stop her.

"I can't talk now, anyway. I'm here in 'official capacity only'. I need to keep my eyes on the dance and everyone here." Jack glanced around for a way out. He saw Pastor Frank and Dewitt. "Excuse me, Miss Thatcher." Jack walked over to the two gentlemen.

Elizabeth stood there, frozen. Jack left her without another word. This upset her more than she cared to admit. She glanced around the room and saw Rosemary playing the piano. Abigail was standing by swaying to the music. Just as she was about to head over to Abigail, one of the new sawmill workers came up to her and asked her to dance.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack who noticed the man approach her. Jack looked as though he was going to come and cut in, but he just stood there playing with his hat in his hands. She looked back at the man who asked her to dance. She nodded and took his hand.

Jack watched Elizabeth dance with the new man. He turned to Pastor Frank and asked him if he had seen him before. Pastor Frank smiled and responded.

"Oh, that is Lawrence McCrae." Frank answered, noticing Jack's unease as he watched the man dance with Elizabeth. "He's a very respectable man, Jack. You needn't worry."

"Respectable? That is exactly what I'm afraid of, Frank. Elizabeth wouldn't give him the time of day if he made her uncomfortable." Jack stared at the couple as they moved on the dance floor.

Lawrence had proven most proficient on the dance floor, but Elizabeth couldn't help but hope that Jack would cut in. She sighed with a heavy heart as she knew that he wouldn't due to his being on duty and his being angry with her. Glancing over at Jack she noticed that his posture was tense and she could see the permanent scowl on his face as he watched them dance.

"Elizabeth?" Lawrence asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lawrence. I was lost in thought." She smiled sheepishly. "I apologize."

"You've been lost in thought all evening. Are you alright?" Lawrence inquired his voice thick with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, Lawrence. Thank you." Elizabeth spoke dismissively.

Elizabeth knew that everything was far from alright, but she wasn't going to confide in Lawrence who she had just met an hour ago. There was someone much more important to her whom she wished to speak with, but he was not interested. The music stopped and Elizabeth excused herself as she retreated to the tables to sit out the next few dances. Lawrence had walked over to join the other millworkers. Elizabeth was relieved that he hadn't insisted on walking her to her seat. She liked Lawrence, but he was not her kind of man. He actually reminded her of Charles. True, he was a man of average means, but his demeanor and mannerisms were very much like Charles. Effectively, making her see him as nothing more than a friend, Elizabeth sighed and glanced over at Jack.

They were not that far apart being in the saloon as her table was close to the refreshment table, but as far as their feelings were concerned, they were worlds apart. He kept glancing her way, but she pretended to not be aware of it. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know how to steal away without setting the women of the town a chattering. After a few more dances, Elizabeth stood up resolutely and strode over to Jack.

"Constable." She began. "I trust you are having a pleasant evening?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Miss Thatcher." Jack replied, albeit a bit stiffly. "It is as pleasant as can be expected." Jack stated.

"Jack, please, look at me?" Elizabeth lightly rested her hand on his arm.

"Elizabeth. Don't." He removed her hand from his arm. He surveyed the room to see if anyone had noticed. He was relieved to know that it appeared everyone was too engrossed in their own evening to witness her open display of affection.

"Why can't you talk to me, Jack? I don't understand how you could be so unfeeling." Elizabeth remarked a pained look etched her face.

"Why do you insist that we need to talk, Elizabeth? There is nothing to understand. I am not being unfeeling…I'm trying to move on!" Jack exhaled and immediately regretted admitting that out loud.

Elizabeth caught her breath. She had not expected him to feel so strongly about their discussion at the Hamilton Train Station. Jack had finally glanced at her and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He wanted to take her into his arms, but their differences seemed too much for them to overcome. He had to be strong and move on. At least, that is what he kept telling himself. He hated that even though he was angry with her, she could still elicit such feelings of love within him. He didn't want to admit that he wanted them to work things out, but he didn't see her changing her mind about their argument in Hamilton. He watched Elizabeth stand beside him. She hadn't moved since she heard his confession. He again surveyed the room and was relieved that no one paid them any attention. Elizabeth clenched her fists at her sides and dropped her shoulders. Jack could see that she was more than upset, but determined to not leave without saying what was on her mind. Jack waited patiently. He knew he didn't have to, but his curiosity was more than piqued.

Elizabeth turned to face him. Her expression, pained. She had wiped the tears from her face.

"If moving on is what you want, Constable, then so be it." Elizabeth silently hoped that he would take back what he said, but feared that he truly meant what he said.

This realization hit her harder than a ton of bricks. Jack stood there, waiting. Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm not entirely sure what changed your mind about us, Jack, but my feelings have not changed. There are always going to be challenges in a relationship and I for one am not giving up. Move on if you wish, just know that this is not my wish." Elizabeth exhaled as she turned on her heels and headed for the saloon doors.

Jack watched her leave and realized that she was going to walk home alone. He couldn't let her do that. He made his way over to her and gently grasped her elbow.

"Elizabeth, I cannot let you walk home unescorted." Jack insisted.

"That won't be necessary, Constable." Elizabeth stiffened at his touch. Her heart craved for his company, but he had just told her something that she never thought possible. _'I'm trying to move on!'_ Jack tightened his grip slightly, as she tried to walk away. Elizabeth exhaled resignedly. She wasn't going to win this argument.

She took the arm that Jack offered. If he was truly trying to move on, she was puzzled by his desire to walk her home. She knew he wouldn't shirk his duty, but surely he could have forgone escorting her home since he found her company so unpleasant. For the first time in their courtship, Elizabeth felt uncomfortable being with Jack.

Jack was lost in his own thoughts. 'I must remain impartial. I am only doing my duty as a Mountie in escorting her home.' He reflected on her words, _'…my feelings have not changed. There are always going to be challenges in a relationship and I for one am not giving up.'_ Jack was surprised by that statement. She seemed so convinced in Hamilton that he was no longer good enough for her. Yet, now, she was fighting for their relationship. He wasn't sure what their future held, but what could they possibly do to get past their issues?' Jack and Elizabeth had been walking around the café.

"Jack? What exactly are we doing?" Elizabeth tried to break Jack from his musings.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he glanced around. "We're at the café." He said sheepishly.

"Yes, we've been walking back and forth in front of the café for the past ten minutes. I've been trying to talk to you, Jack." Elizabeth sighed trying to stifle her laughter.

Jack turned to face her, releasing her arm. She was so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her good night as he so often did before their fateful trip to Hamilton. His resolve was waning. He was trying to stay angry with her, but being here in such close proximity to the woman he loved, proved to be quite difficult.

Elizabeth watched as several emotions swept across Jack's face: anger, regret, sorrow, love. She wasn't sure how she should say good night. It was true that they hadn't resolved anything, but they seemed to be in a different place as they were before the dance began.

"Jack, are you ready to talk now?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Jack saw how hopeful she was, waiting for his reply. He was not sure how to begin. He kept playing their argument over in his head. He couldn't help but come to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. He was in love with her, but he didn't think it was enough to be the man in her world.

"Elizabeth." Jack responded. "We've made up our minds. There is nothing for us to do but move on. This will not work we cannot be together." Jack said with finality.

"Jack, no, please do not say that!" Elizabeth reached up to place her hand on his cheek.

Jack stepped back and held up his hand. He couldn't risk feeling her touch. There would be no stopping his emotions from spilling over. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. But he had said what he said and felt that it was best to make as clean a break as possible. It was for her own good, he told himself. With one last look into her eyes, Jack turned on his heels and walked swiftly back to the dance.

Elizabeth was frozen. She couldn't believe how easy it was getting for Jack to walk away from her. He was becoming quite proficient at it. As she watched him retreat into the saloon to close the dance, Elizabeth sighed heavily and thought, _'If he won't talk to me then I have nothing more to say to him.'_

Jack stepped out from the saloon doors, watching Elizabeth retreat into the café. He was resolved that he was doing the right thing. He loved Elizabeth, but he didn't want to change to fit into her world and he wasn't going to ask her to change to fit into his. He locked the saloon doors and took himself home to the jail. He had a long week. Little did he know that his resolve was not ironclad.

Author's Note: Thank you to all the follows and reviews and favorites. I am thrilled that you have taken an interest in my glimpses of what could have happened in Season 2. I'm so excited for this Sunday's episode! I'll be there with cowbells on!


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews! I am writing chapters as I am inspired to do so. Having that said, some of these glimpses will be out of order. The first three chapters work together, but I plan to have chapters 4~6 start in the beginning of Season 2. I guess I'm kind of doing a "Star Wars" thing… This chapter wraps up before Elizabeth goes to write Jack a note in the jail. It is not my intent to alter Season 2, just add my own glimpses of what could have been between the episodes. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Season 2 Glimpses Chapter 3: The Morning After

Jack woke up early to do his rounds. He thought about the dance the previous night. He couldn't help but wonder about what Elizabeth had said, even after he had told her that he was trying to move on. He wished he could take back what he said, but it was too late. She heard him and he knew that it had a worse effect on her than he had thought. Her reaction was not one of relief, but one of heartbreak. For that reaction alone, he wanted to take those words back and erase them from the conversation. He then remembered with a heavy heart, Elizabeth's response.

" _If moving on is what you want, Constable, than so be it."_

Jack was unsettled by the fact that she was still fighting for their relationship. He wondered if he had been too quick to judge what she had meant in Hamilton. He had hurt her so much. He hated that they were arguing. He didn't know how to make it right. They would both have to swallow their pride and share some of the responsibility of what happened in Hamilton.

Jack had come back to town and was now sitting at his desk. He had a mound of paperwork to deal with, but all he could think about was their conversation at the dance the night before.

" _I'm not entirely sure what changed your mind about us, Jack, but my feelings have not changed. There are always going to be challenges in a relationship and I for one am not giving up. Move on if you wish, just know that this is not my wish."_

Elizabeth had looked at him with such love in her eyes. He saw the tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Jack never liked to see her cry. He felt so guilty and he knew that he should. Even though she had been unfair in her reasoning in their argument, he knew that he was equally unfair in his rebuttal. All he could do now is wait to see her again, in hopes that he could talk to her. He knew that it was only an hour before lunch and that she and the children will be out at recess. He planned to go see her then. For now, he tried to focus on his paperwork.

Elizabeth was trying to focus on her lesson plans, but she kept thinking of the day before when she had an unexpected visitor. She had been recalling her favorite Shakespeare play, "Julius Caesar". She hadn't even heard her door open or the sound of footsteps in the school. She was taken by complete surprise and didn't know what to make of the unexpected guest. She tried to ask what the guest wanted, but they just stared at her. She remembered the brief conversation before the children were due to arrive.

" _Well, I am surprised to say the least that you came to Hope Valley. But, I am about to start school, so if you don't mind…" Elizabeth started._

 _The guest bowed their head and departed._

Elizabeth came back to the present moment, as she heard the children start to talk amongst themselves. She shoved the unpleasant memory out of her head for the time being. She had assumed that the children were done with their multiplication problems on the board and decided to break for lunch. She glanced at the clock and realized that she kept the children past their usual recess.

"Children, please collect your lunch pails and head outside. We are a few minutes late for our recess." Elizabeth announced and made her way to the doors to open them for the children.

As she opened the door, she saw Jack sitting on _their_ bench under the tree, waiting. She sighed deeply as she let the last child head down the stairs and she followed. Elizabeth was not sure what Jack was doing here. Jack made it clear that he did not want to talk to her, but she had wanted to talk to him since he walked away from her at the café. Last night was still on her mind and she couldn't shake the feeling that their courtship was coming to an end, if it hadn't ended already.

Elizabeth wanted to talk to Jack about her surprise visitor. It was unnerving since the person didn't offer any explanation and had not made an appearance since yesterday afternoon. She had thought that the visitor would be charming, but they proved quite the opposite. Elizabeth again tried to think of anything else. She wanted to tell Jack, but she didn't know if this was the best time.

Jack took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. He watched Elizabeth as she came over to him. He had hoped that she would want to talk, even after their disastrous conversation the night before. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about how lovely she looked this afternoon.

He noticed that she tensed her shoulders, probably bracing for what they had to discuss.

"Hello, Constable." Elizabeth greeted Jack with mild civility.

'Great! She's calling me Constable. This is not good.' Jack thought before he returned her greeting.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher." Jack responded in kind.

'Miss Thatcher. That's not a good sign.' Elizabeth thought. 'What are we doing? Why can't we just say what we need to say?' She stood there, holding her hands together.

Elizabeth glanced over at the children to make sure they were playing nicely. She looked back at Jack and saw that he seemed to want to say something. She waited for him to speak. He just stood there. She felt uncomfortable. It was a feeling that she never thought would be possible with Jack.

"It looks like you will be having a nice day for your afternoon project, Miss Thatcher." Jack started.

"Yes, we plan to look for bugs. It is one of the children's favorite things to study." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, I was hoping to walk you home after school later, if you wouldn't mind?" He paused. "I only want to make sure you get home safely." Jack continued.

"I hoped you would." Elizabeth breathed quietly.

"You did?" Jack asked a little surprised by her response. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack asked noticing that Elizabeth kept looking from the children playing to the road leading out of town.

"I don't know. I just have to…" She trailed off. Elizabeth looked again towards the road. Her body began to shake slightly.

"Elizabeth, what is it? You're shaking." Jack stood up and led her to the bench. He sat beside her, taking her hands in his. He looked over to where the children were playing. Then he looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her reply.

"Oh, Jack, I wanted to tell you last night, but it was so hard. You seemed so upset with me and I had all but forgotten what happened yesterday that it no longer seemed important." Elizabeth began.

"Tell me, Elizabeth." Jack insisted, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Someone came to visit me yesterday before school. I was totally unaware that he would come this way to see me." Elizabeth started.

"Who came? Why did you not tell me?" Jack asked in frustration.

"You know why. I just told you, that you seemed too upset with me to talk and I had forgotten that he even showed up." Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly.

"Elizabeth, who came to see you yesterday?" Jack asked again, this time more gently.

"Trent Callaghan." Elizabeth finally answered.

"I knew there was something about him that I didn't like." Jack responded. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, the children were going to be here at any moment, he didn't say a word. He just nodded when I told him that I had to start school soon. He tipped his hat to me and left. It was odd to see him. He didn't act the same way that he did on the stage coach or when we said good bye in Cape Fullerton. It was as if he was a different man." Elizabeth shuddered.

Jack rested his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. He didn't want to cause a scene and he most certainly would have if he took her in his arms as he wanted to, in front of the children.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I told you that you could come to me, even with the smallest care and you didn't feel comfortable to do so last night." Jack replied. "I'm sorry that you didn't come to me."

"It's alright, Jack. I think he might be gone. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Elizabeth tried to reason.

"I don't think he'd come all this way and not try to see you again." Jack paused. "I don't like this. I am going to come walk you home from school. For now, I better get back to my rounds." Jack looked into her eyes and glanced down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her fear away.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll be waiting for you." Elizabeth stood to walk away as she called the children in from lunch.

Jack watched Elizabeth and the children go into the school and then he set out to finish his rounds. He decided to ride out away from town to see if he could find any sign of someone camping out near by. Jack did not like that Trent had come back. He knew from the moment they met that he could not be trusted. True, Elizabeth might have seen it as jealousy, but there was something not right about the way Trent had expressed himself. The stories he shared did not ring true. He had to admit that besides being concerned, he was in fact jealous, but he wouldn't let Elizabeth know that, or would he? Jack went out as far as the mine, but did not see anyone. He noticed that there was a campsite that looked like it had been there for a while. He got off his horse, Sergeant and looked around the site and into some of the forest outlining it. Jack found a bowler hat, which looked exactly like the one that Trent had worn on his way to Cape Fullerton. He took the hat and made his way back to town. He would look into the area once he escorted Elizabeth home.

Elizabeth looked up at the clock and announced that the children could grab their coats and head home. She waited for Jack to come take her back to the café. It was a little passed three. She began wiping the board and collected her books into her basket.

The door opened behind her and Elizabeth caught her breath. It was not Jack who entered the schoolhouse. She stepped back against the desk. Unsure why she felt so uneasy around this man who had seemed so polite and gentlemanly during their ride to Cape Fullerton, Elizabeth kept her distance. It did not escape her notice that he locked the door behind him.

"Hello." Elizabeth began, not sure what to say.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I was hoping to see you today." Trent smiled, but it was no longer the friendly smile that he had displayed on their trip the week before.

"I am afraid that I have a previous engagement, Mr. Callaghan." Elizabeth stated firmly, not wanting to give him false hope.

"I said to call me, Trent." He spoke a bit too forcefully. "Do you not remember, Elizabeth?" He moved a few steps closer.

Elizabeth tensed, wondering when Jack would be here. She needed him. Trent kept smiling as he moved even closer. Elizabeth backed up behind her desk.

"Please stop, Mr. Callaghan." Elizabeth asked looking passed him towards the door.

"Why? Are you afraid of me, Elizabeth? You needn't be afraid. We're friends, are we not?" Trent took a few more steps forward and was within arms length of her desk. He rested his hands on the desk and looked into her eyes.

At length, Jack reached the schoolhouse and tethered Sergeant before going up the stairs. He tried the door which was locked.

Trent turned to hear the door being worked on. He looked back at Elizabeth and moving quickly around the desk, he grasped her hand and pulled her onto her feet. He led her to the side door, but a voice stopped him.

"Stop where you are, Callaghan!" Jack ordered tersely. "Let her go, Callaghan!"

Trent halted and turned to face the front of the schoolhouse, seeing the man for the first time. He recognized him as the man from the stage coach.

"Constable Thornton!" Trent stared at Jack with incredulity. "We were just going to go for a walk, were we not, Elizabeth?" Trent looked down at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't return his gaze. She kept her focus on Jack. He kept his eyes on Trent. Trent laughed confidently and tried to open the door.

Elizabeth moved towards Jack, but Trent pulled her back to him. That did it. Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at Callaghan.

"I was trying to keep it civil, Callaghan." Jack said as he cocked his gun.

"Whoa! Easy. We're just going for a walk." Trent insisted.

"Judging by the way you are grasping Miss Thatcher's arm and the look in her eyes, I doubt she would agree with your assessment." Jack spoke firmly. "Let her go."

"Honestly, is this worth all the fuss, Constable?" He asked turning to Elizabeth. "You like this man, Elizabeth?" Trent asked.

"Actually, Mr. Callaghan, my feelings are none of your concern." Elizabeth responded, tearing her arm from his loosened grip.

Trent couldn't persuade her to come with him, with Jack's gun trained on his torso. Trent tried to laugh off the whole situation.

"Well, I guess, I misread what we had on the stage." He looked at Elizabeth and then back to Jack.

"You got that right, Callaghan!" Jack returned, reaching out his free hand to Elizabeth who had made her way to him. Jack squeezed her hand and released it. Keeping his eyes on Trent, he pulled out his handcuffs. "Now, you're coming with me." Within a few moments, Jack had cuffed Trent and then headed back to the jail, with Elizabeth following on the opposite side of Jack.

Jack wired headquarters and was advised that a mountie would be picking Callaghan up in the morning. Jack looked one last time at Callaghan.

"You'll be leaving with an escort tomorrow morning." Jack stated. "I hope for the rest of our lives." Jack added.

"I didn't do anyone any harm." Trent retorted.

"Excuse me?" Jack began. "If you recall, you tried to take Miss Thatcher with you. Not to mention that you left a mark on her arm when you held her back, when she was trying to come to me in the schoolhouse." Jack seethed.

"It didn't work. So, what's the big deal?" Trent argued.

"I would stop talking if I were you, Callaghan!" Jack spoke darkly, clenching his fists at his side. He turned around and left the jail.

Elizabeth waited outside the jail for Jack to be finished with Callaghan. Jack stepped out of the jail, and walking over to Elizabeth, he held out his arms. She stepped into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if anyone was watching. She had been scared. Trent showed his true colors and she was still a bit shaken.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I am, now, Jack." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Just doing my duty as a Mountie, ma'am. But as your man, it is my pleasure, Elizabeth." Jack replied brushing her cheek with the palm of his hand.

The visit from Trent had distracted Jack and Elizabeth from their individual fears and misunderstandings. For now, all they could think about is that they were together. Thanks to Jack, _his_ Elizabeth was safe. True, that they hadn't resolved their issues, but Trent was locked up and would be on his way out of their lives in the morning.

Jack had thought back to their argument the previous night. He was still unsure about where they were headed, but for now, he held her in his arms and could not let her go. He refused to release her, but his thoughts were not backing down.

" _Elizabeth." Jack had responded. "We've made up our minds. There is nothing for us to do but move on. This will not work, we cannot be together." Jack had said with finality._

" _Jack, no, please do not say that!" Elizabeth had reached up to place her hand on his cheek._

Jack recalled those fateful words which had altered their world. He had wanted to take them back. The pain that crossed her face had been acute. He hated himself for saying what he said, but it was too late, wasn't it?

Elizabeth felt Jack tense as he held her close. She had been thinking of their argument the night before and wondered if he was as well. She tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill over. She refused to let Jack go. She so desperately wanted to tell him she didn't believe that it was over as he said it was. She remembered his words, the words that crushed her.

" _Why do you insist that we need to talk, Elizabeth? There is nothing to understand. I am not being unfeeling…I'm trying to move on!" Jack responded._

Elizabeth had thought, that when Jack had spoken, it appeared that he wished he didn't admit trying to move on, but it was too late, Elizabeth had heard him. It was a shocking discovery. She recalled the rest of their argument.

 _Elizabeth caught her breath. She had not expected him to feel so strongly about their discussion at the Hamilton Train Station. Jack had finally glanced at her and noticed the tears forming in her eyes._

 _Elizabeth turned to face him. Her expression, pained. She had wiped the tears from her face._

" _If moving on is what you want, Constable, then so be it." Elizabeth silently hoped that he would take back what he said, but feared that he truly meant what he said._

 _This realization hit her harder than a ton of bricks. Jack stood there, waiting. Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued._

" _I'm not entirely sure what changed your mind about us, Jack, but my feelings have not changed. There are always going to be challenges in a relationship and I for one am not giving up. Move on if you wish, just know that this is not my wish." Elizabeth exhaled as she turned on her heels and headed for the saloon doors._

"Elizabeth? What are you thinking?" Jack asked as he felt her shoulders slump into his chest.

"What?" Elizabeth replied coming out of her reverie. "I was just thinking about last night. We said some things that I'm afraid we cannot take back. Words that I believe have hurt both of us." Elizabeth stated as she looked up into Jack's eyes.

She saw those same expressions sweep across Jack's face: anger, regret, sorrow, love. She had hoped that the latter would win out. He was holding her right now. Wasn't that something to stir the hope within her? She had to believe that he was thinking the same as she was. They were meant to be together. This argument is not a deal breaker. They had weathered too much together for this to be the end of their relationship.

"We did say some things that I wish we could take back, Elizabeth. But that won't change the fact that what we said is what we felt." Jack slowly stepped back, still holding her shoulders. "We have to think about what we both want. I'm not sure we want the same things anymore, Elizabeth." Jack choked back his own tears as he saw tears forming in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jack? Please tell me that you want us to work? We need to get passed this." Elizabeth finally spoke with conviction. "You are my world, Jack! Please believe me!" She pleaded.

"I'm not sure you really believe that, Elizabeth." Jack exhaled dropping his hands from her shoulders. "You're not making this easy, Elizabeth. I have to go, now. We both have a lot to think about." Jack finally stated and turned to walk away.

"Move on if you wish, just know that this is not my wish." Elizabeth repeated what she had told him the night before.

Jack stopped and turned to face her. Her expression had given him hope. She was quite determined. He however, was still not sure if he could move passed their differences. He started to say something, but thought better of it. He headed back towards the jail, his shoulders slumped and his heart breaking.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I know this is not the ending you all hoped for in this one shot, but it was my desire to have this be an episode that could have taken place between the dance that was only mentioned in the season and before the day of the storm, when Jack comes to fix the schoolhouse window, and Elizabeth is so cold in quoting Edgar Allan Poe "And the rest of heaven was blue of a demon in my view." Ouch! I didn't want to altar the upcoming scenes in the mine. I hope you enjoyed my take on between scenes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Thing About Arguing

Chapter 4

The Best Thing About Arguing is Making Up

Author's Note: The CHAPTER we have all been waiting for… This chapter is an extension of the final mine scene, then their ride back to Abigail's. I decided that they need to air out their Trent issues and come to a better place. Since it's my own side storyline, I did not want to alter the scenes in the show away. So, here it goes.

A big thank you for all who have invested their time in reading my Glimpses! You make it a joy and not a job to keep writing! Happy Easter, Fellow #Hearties and fan fiction readers!

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack expressed as he caressed Elizabeth's face with his hand.

"I love you, too!" Elizabeth replied.

Jack brought her in for a passionate kiss. His lips were soft yet demanding. Elizabeth returned his kiss with as much passion as Jack. They were lost in the moment. Time went by and Elizabeth broke from the kiss.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Jack asked bewildered as to why Elizabeth broke away.

"We need to talk about what happened with Trent." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, Trent, I suppose you're right." Jack sighed resignedly.

"I realize that I was once again taken in by a man's charms." Elizabeth began. "You even saw how annoying he could be. I thought he was just being a gentleman."

"It's not your fault. Men will try to woo you, whether I'm around or not. You are a beautiful woman." Jack exhaled. "I'll just have to deal with them as they come around." He caressed her cheek.

"You will have to trust that I will always choose you, Jack." Elizabeth responded, touching his face with her hand. "I am capable of fending for myself at times."

"Yes," Jack chuckled. "You're capable at times."

"Jack!" Elizabeth scoffed.

"What?" Jack asked as he pulled her into his arms again. "You're cute when you're stubborn."

"I'm serious." Elizabeth protested, playfully shoving him back. "I hope you can forgive my gullibility."

"Gullibility looks good on you, Elizabeth!" Jack remarked, but before she could protest he leaned in quickly putting an end to her thoughts, for now.

Several moments later, Elizabeth was about to get on her horse. She tried to lift herself up, but her legs swayed from the effects of her fall earlier. Jack quickly put his hands around her waist to steady her. He deftly lifted her up into the saddle and then grabbed his horses lead reign. He handed the reign to Elizabeth and climbed up behind her. Elizabeth sighed with relief as he pulled her into him.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth smiled. "I wouldn't want to fall off the horse on our way back to Hope Valley."

"I wouldn't want you to either, Elizabeth." Jack softly chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder for a moment.

Jack started the horse on an easy stride. He was expecting Elizabeth to resume the conversation at any moment. He really didn't want to discuss Trent Callaghan any further, but he also knew it was necessary. For now, he was content to know that they had discussed their other issues and were on the same page again. He had never realized how afraid she was to lose him. That in itself had helped him come to a better understanding of how deeply Elizabeth truly cared for him, how she truly loved him. Him, she chose him, a Mountie. Not Charles. He was elated that her time in Hamilton had in fact neither altered her feelings for him nor her desire to be the woman she was meant to be. Jack was lost in his thoughts as he continued towards town.

Elizabeth remained leaning against Jack's chest. She was relieved to know that Jack had finally seen how her time in Hamilton did not change how she felt about him. She knew that he was confident in the fact that she loved him. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him. No one could ever make her think or feel otherwise. Their love was all that mattered.

"So, you wanted to talk about Trent Callaghan?" Jack finally asked.

"Yes, I did, I suppose. Do you want to hear what I have been thinking?" Elizabeth countered.

"You wanted air out all our issues, is that right?" Jack inquired leaning close to her ear.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions in the stage coach. You were so upset and I only made matters worse by ignoring you." Elizabeth began.

"Wait!" Jack interjected. "I was the one who pushed you away." Jack exhaled.

Elizabeth could feel Jack's chest rise and fall. She pressed her head into his shoulder.

"I know, but Jack, I shouldn't have…" She started, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her actions.

"…flirted to make me jealous?" Jack finished her thought.

"Yes." It was all Elizabeth could say in reply.

"It's true that I was jealous! Fiercely jealous!" Jack finally admitted.

"Not concerned?" Elizabeth asked teasingly. "I knew it!"

"No, not concerned." Jack conceded. "What did you know?"

"That all those times you refused to look at me, you were bothered by the fact that Trent had my undivided attention. Even when the stage jostled me out of my seat, you were not quick enough to help me up." She sighed disappointedly.

"What's that for?" He asked regarding her sighing and slumping shoulders.

"I wanted you to help me up and sit me next to you, Jack. I was never really interested in Trent's conversation. But you were ignoring me and it hurt." She recalled.

"Hold on. Are you serious?" I was ignoring you? Come on, admit it that you did not want to talk to me!" Jack pressed.

"Jack, please, don't misunderstand. I'm sorry if it appeared that I didn't want to talk to you! I was hurt as I said before and you looked so determined to not talk at all during our ride home." Elizabeth interjected.

Jack sighed deeply, Elizabeth was right. He didn't give her much of a chance to talk to him. He hadn't accepted her request to join her when they were on the train. He still felt guilty for now he spoke to her in the dining car.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Elizabeth! I truly am sorry for how I acted on the train. You asked to speak with me. Then when you came to me in the dining car, my behavior was not acceptable." Jack began.

"We were both stubborn, Jack!" Elizabeth agreed.

"I regret what I said in the dining car. When you walked up to my table, I should have asked you to join me. We should have talked then." Jack stated.

He reflected on what he had told her at the table in the dining car.

" _Elizabeth, why are you here exactly? We know what we both want and it's no longer the same thing." Jack exhaled exasperatedly._

" _We need to talk about this. We can't just walk away from what we have and not address what is bothering us. Please can't we just figure things out together?" Elizabeth tried to touch his hand as he had relaxed it onto the table._

They had resolved most of their issues in the mine, all but one.

 _Jack let her touch his hand, only briefly as he had craved for her touch. The heat he felt from her touch was too much. He jerked his hand away from her and stood up from the table. He saw the shock on Elizabeth's face as tears began to pool in her lovely crystal blue eyes. He took a deep breath and briskly walked away from her, clenching his fists at his sides._

Jack came out of his reverie. He looked down at Elizabeth, nestled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I spoke so harshly on the train to you. I'm sorry that I caused you pain and that I am the cause of your tears."

"Oh, Jack, I have forgiven you for that." Elizabeth stated.

"I should still apologize. When I saw you cry as you passed me on your way back to your compartment, I should have swallowed my pride and gone after you." Jack said holding her tightly against him.

"You're forgiven again." Elizabeth chuckled, lightly. "I appreciate your apology, Jack. I'm sorry for my actions on the stage."

"Even though I may have deserved some of that, I also forgive you, Elizabeth." Jack responded.

Jack and Elizabeth exhaled a sigh of relief simultaneously. She nestled her head into his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of her head as they continued home to Hope Valley.

As they were nearing the town, Jack stopped Sergeant and took Elizabeth's chin in his hand to turn her head to face him.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. He smiled lovingly as he leaned in for a kiss that would effectively erase all their worries and doubts about their relationship.

Jack and Elizabeth knew that their lives together would stand against any challenges that life would throw their way.

Author's Note:

Thank you all so much for reading! I'll update as the inspiration hits me! I'm looking forward to S3E7 tonight at 7:00 my time. Less than 1 ½ hours here. Happy Easter!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Some Rest

Chapter 5

Getting Some Rest

Author's Note: First of all, a BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers! I am overwhelmed by your kind words. This chapter is a thank you for your continued support. I am working on this and two follow up chapters to complete my Glimpses for Season 2. Unless I write a few 'prequel' chapters, these are the final three. I will be writing Season 1 Glimpses and publishing them soon after I finish Season 2 Glimpses.

This is right after Abigail goes to join Pastor Frank for fishing, when Jack offered to stay with Elizabeth while she rested from her mine ordeal.

Jack and Elizabeth were looking lovingly at each other. Elizabeth was near the sofa removing her coat.

"You should really head upstairs to get some rest." Jack ordered persuasively.

"I'm fine right where I am." Elizabeth protested.

"You've been through a lot!" Jack exclaimed. "You should…"

"Jack!" Elizabeth interjected. "As much as I like the idea of you tending to me hand and foot, I'm not an invalid." Elizabeth remarked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Just a very bad patient." Jack replied smiling.

"Well, if you want to get me that blanket, I won't object." Elizabeth glanced at the blue blanket on the sofa.

Jack tossed his hat onto a chair and moved to sit down beside Elizabeth. Grabbing the blanket, he placed it over her lap.

"Thank you." Elizabeth spoke softly.

"You're welcome." Jack stated warmly.

Elizabeth leaned in closely. She sighed contentedly as Jack chuckled lightly.

Jack reached for her arm and moved his hand up and down the length of her arm in a warm caress.

"Now I don't feel like resting." Elizabeth stated.

"That's 'cause you're still talking." Jack replied continuing to caress her arm.

"We don't have to talk." Elizabeth moved in closer to Jack.

Caressing her arm one last time, Jack closed the gap and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's in a slow passionate kiss. Elizabeth responded to his kiss just as ardently.

Their kisses were warm, loving and filled with hope. With each kiss they returned, each felt the love being reciprocated. Jack deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, holding her tightly. He relished in the sounds his kisses elicited from Elizabeth.

Moments later, Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. She sighed contentedly. She was starting to feel the strain of the afternoon. She was exhausted, but she didn't want Jack to leave. Elizabeth nestled in tightly and wrapped her arms firmly around Jack's waist.

Jack felt her grip tightening. He could feel the rise and fall of her shoulder as she tried to fight the exhaustion washing over her.

"Elizabeth, you should rest now." He encouraged as he tried to remove himself from under her body.

"No, Jack, please stay here. I don't want to go to my room, yet." Elizabeth pleaded. "I just want to rest in your arms." Elizabeth tugged on his shirt as he sat back down.

Jack chuckled. He acquiesced her request and wrapped his arms around her to pull her tightly into his body. She relaxed in his embrace and nestled her head against his shoulder. Elizabeth pressed her head closer as Jack leaned against the back of the sofa.

Some time later, Jack could feel Elizabeth's breathing deepen. He knew that she was sleeping soundly. He tried to slide out from under her as to not disturb her slumber. She pressed her head into him. He chuckled lightly. She wouldn't let go, even in sleep. He took her shoulders in his left arm and with his right he lifted her legs in a cradling position. He stood up with her resting her head on his chest as he carried her up the stairs. Jack gently nudged her bedroom door open with his back and the bottom of his foot. He laid her down on her bed and placed a blanket over her. He quietly made his way to the door. With one last look at his sleeping beauty, he tried to leave.

' _Jack!'_ Elizabeth sighed.

He turned and was about to respond, when he realized that she was talking in her sleep. Jack smiled and started to open the door.

' _Yes, Jack!'_ Elizabeth continued talking in her sleep. _'I love you, Jack Thornton! I hoped you would ask me to marry you!'_ Elizabeth breathed.

Jack closed the gap between him and Elizabeth. He knelt down beside her bed, gently moving a strand of hair from her cheek. He didn't want to wake her, but hearing her dream had filled him with an overwhelming hope. She had said yes to his proposal. He was elated. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up and ask her now. He had the ring in his vest pocket. He always carried it with him. He was trying to decide, when she began speaking in her sleep again.

' _Jack, will you please forgive me for flirting with Trent?'_ Elizabeth asked in her dream. _'No? You don't forgive me? Please, you don't understand, I was only trying to make you jealous. I don't love him. I don't even like him.'_ Elizabeth pleaded as tears began to stream down her cheeks. _'Jack, don't leave me. Stay!'_ Elizabeth reached out to grab the unseen Jack as he appeared to be walking out of her life.

Jack was surprised. Her dream turned into a nightmare. He had to wake her now. He couldn't stand to see her cry and she was really upset by the nightmare she was experiencing. He gently touched her shoulder. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. He shook her shoulder. She still didn't awaken. He suddenly had an idea. He leaned down close to her lips and whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack pressed his lips to hers and that finally brought her out of her slumber.

Elizabeth awakened to Jack's lips pressing against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. Jack felt her tears on his lips as they continued to return each others kisses. He didn't want this moment to end, but Jack had to let her rest. He reluctantly pulled away and was met with Elizabeth looking at him with disappointment.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked trying to sit up against the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, Elizabeth." He helped her sit up. "You just need to rest now." Jack caressed her face. "You were crying in your sleep, so I just had to wake you to cheer you up." Jack smiled as he remembered what she revealed in her dream.

"Oh, I was?" She asked, pretending to not remember what she dreamed. Her cheeks filled with a rosy hue as she tried to down play her emotions.

Jack knew that she was pretending to not remember, so he let her keep her 'secret'.

"I should let you rest, now, Elizabeth. I am surprised by your stamina." Jack remarked. "You fell asleep, but not as deeply as I would have hoped." He stated.

"Well, it's hard to sleep when you are with me, Jack." Elizabeth blushed at her bold statement. "I mean, it must be from the adrenaline. Maybe it lasts longer when one is still trying to calm down from the effects of a traumatic experience." Elizabeth tried to reason.

"Sure Elizabeth." Jack laughed. "That must be it, it's the adrenaline!" Jack brushed her hair away from her face. He loved how her hair afforded him the chance to touch her cheek. It was one of his favorite things to do.

At length, Jack had to leave in order for Elizabeth to get the rest she needed. Elizabeth sighed as she realized that he was actually going to leave this time. She watched him as he made his way to the door. She knew she had to let him go this time. Staying here wouldn't be all that proper. Besides, he had stayed with her for much longer than decorum would allow already. Jack turned to her and smiled his dimpled smile that she adored. Jack was equally blessed with her heart stopping smile in return.

Jack was filling out paperwork at the jail while he thought about the time he spent with Elizabeth in the mine. He was relieved that they finally sorted out all their feelings and the misunderstandings that threatened to tear them apart. Jack had to laugh at himself as he realized that he had read the last line in his report for the twentieth time in five minutes. He was truly distracted. He closed his report and opened the drawer to stow it there until the morning. As he pulled the drawer out, he noticed the box he had stashed there. It was small and delicate. He knew that he wanted to give it to Elizabeth. He had imagined giving it to her on several occasions. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure why he was taking his time. He opened the box and took out the symbol of love that he wanted to place on Elizabeth's finger, some day. It was pretty. He honestly thought that Elizabeth would absolutely love it and exclaim that it was 'gorgeous'. He knew _his_ Elizabeth so well. He looked at the intricate detail of the ring. It was a princess cut diamond surrounded by small rubies set in a gold band. As he looked at this token of the promise that he would make to Elizabeth, he thought about all the reasons why he loved her.

Elizabeth Thatcher was a kind, spirited woman. She had a strength about her that she continued to demonstrate with whatever life had thrown at her. She was not afraid to speak her mind or to tell him when he was wrong. She could handle his teasing and give it right back. Elizabeth was beautiful, smart, funny on purpose and she had the most amazing heart of any woman he had ever known. There was no question as to who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… _his_ Elizabeth. He knew that she was the one, the only one. He would be the one, her only one if she would have him. He knew that she felt the same for him. She had expressed her love for him in the mine. He had finally found out why they were at odds for the past several days. He breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to look at the ring that would soon be Elizabeth's for the rest of her life.

Jack finally placed the ring back in the box and then closed the drawer. He had also needed sleep from their ordeal. He was ready to take the next step, but for now, he needed to turn in. Tomorrow was a new day. He had one more thing to do before he proposed in a couple days. His project was done. Now all he had to do was present it to the love of his life. Elizabeth Thatcher.


	6. Chapter 6: A Picture is Worth a Thousand

Chapter 6

A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I had a few chapter ideas and I had to get them in order. I trust that you will enjoy this

lighthearted chapter in my Glimpses series. I really love how Jack uses his talent in art to express his love for Elizabeth. This takes place after Jack takes the class photo.

Elizabeth dismissed the children the next afternoon. She was greatly anticipating her walk with Jack as she so often did.

"Come on. There you go. Have a good day. Let's go." Elizabeth coaxed the children out of the schoolhouse doors.

"Just a minute, kids." Jack halted them as they were descending the stairs.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked following the children to see who stopped them.

"We are going to take a class picture." Jack explained motioning towards his camera used as an investigating tool.

"Jack, that's a wonderful idea!" Elizabeth expressed. "Alright everyone, line up, get together. Very nice. Excuse me." Elizabeth made her way down the stairs to Jack.

"This is great!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Actually it's only half the reason I came by." Jack expressed.

"Oh, what's the other half?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I wanted to invite you to come for a ride with me tomorrow after school." Jack stated.

"I'd be delighted." Elizabeth answered.

"Good." Jack replied. "Ok kids, face the camera." Jack instructed as Elizabeth joined the children for the photograph.

"They are." Elizabeth responded.

"Miss Thatcher, Miles is standing on my foot." Rosaleen complained.

"Miles, please remove yourself from Rosaleen's foot." Elizabeth asked.

Miles stepped aside.

"Miss Thatcher, I don't want to stand next to my brother." Emily implored.

"Come here and stand by me." Elizabeth reached out and took Emily's hand guiding her to stand at her side. "There we go. Alright." Elizabeth remarked. "Now would you please take the photograph before I have a riot on my hands?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jack.

Charles had left the Thatcher mansion with a renewed hope after his conversation with Viola. He had been resolved to leave Elizabeth alone and admit that he lost her to another. But now that he had Viola in his corner, he was determined to take the next train to Hope Valley. He recalled the conversation on his way back to the office.

"That's why you have to convince her to come home." Viola insisted.

"I'm not sure it's my place." Charles responded.

"Can you honestly picture her spending the rest of her life in that town?" Viola asked. "Raising a family, with a Mountie no less?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Charles remarked.

"Then you need to convince her to come back. Because I know you Charles. I know how deeply you care for her. You always have. And if you don't tell her how you really feel then you will regret it for the rest of your life." Viola expressed.

He would propose to Elizabeth and then she would come back to Hamilton with him. That was what he had determined.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth! I know that I can make you happey. That Mountie can't give you what I can." Charles stated assuredly.

Little did he know how wrong he truly was.

Charles continued back to the office. He had some last minute errands to run for Mr. Thatcher. He thought about the man for a moment. He smiled to himself thinking of how wonderful it would be to call him "Father" some day. He had always thought of Mr. William Thatcher as his "Father", so this was not a stretch to assume that he would be able to give him that name. Once Elizabeth accepted his proposal, and they were back in Hamilton, her family would be thrilled to help her plan the wedding of the season. With thoughts of wedding bells and future plans, Charles Kensington went about his day with a spring in his step.

Jack had packed up his camera equipment and waited for Elizabeth to walk her home. The last child left and she grabbed her basket then joined him at the bottom of the stairs. Jack offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it. Elizabeth noticed that Jack also had a package wrapped in brown paper. At the fork in the road, Jack turned the opposite way heading towards the mine. Elizabeth didn't know what Jack was up to, but she trusted him implicitly. They walked in comfortable silence, holding hands. Jack squeezed her hand as they continued towards the mine. Elizabeth was trying not to jump to conclusions, but she was getting excited as they approached the mine. She wondered what could be in the carefully wrapped package. She had no idea what to expect, but as Jack stopped in front of the tree that served as the only shade near the entrance, he set his camera down and turned her towards him, holding her hands in his.

"Elizabeth." Jack said her name in the way that always made her heart soar.

"Yes, Jack?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Jack picked up the package and handed it to Elizabeth. He smiled at her with his hands behind his back as he waited for her to open it. Elizabeth carefully un-wrapped the brown wrapping paper and held it under the framed picture. Elizabeth looked up at Jack and that smile that always made Jack's heart skip a beat graced her face. She was touched that Jack made a portrait of her and the children. Her eyes filled with tears.

Jack brushed her cheek, catching a few errant tears that escaped Elizabeth's eyes. His smile widened as she smiled back at him.

"It's so beautiful, Jack! Thank you so much!" Elizabeth exclaimed and set the picture down. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Jack moved to capture her lips instead. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved her arms around his neck. Jack deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Jack held her firmly, returning each kiss with the same fervor that her kisses were expressing. Elizabeth and Jack were lost in the moment as they stood in front of the mine where, they had confessed their love to each other. Several moments went by and then Elizabeth gently ended the kiss.

"Jack! You never cease to amaze me. I love the portrait. I will treasure it always." Elizabeth touched his face.

"I'm glad." Jack simply stated, reaching up to cover the hand on his face. 'I'll keep making portraits for you, Elizabeth. I plan to for the rest of our lives.' Jack thought to himself as he took in the beauty that was in his arms.

After a while Elizabeth took the arm that Jack offered her and they made their way back to town.

"You know, Jack, if I may be so bold, I think it would be alright if we hold hands…" Elizabeth began feeling awkward by her sudden boldness.

"You do, do you?" Jack remarked trying to hide his delight in her forwardness. He gently took her hand and it brought out the prettiest shade of pink in her cheeks.

Elizabeth and Jack walked back to town, but released each other's hands once they could see some people walking to the café. After all, they did not want to give any of the busy bodies in town a reason to set their tongues a wagging.

Abigail was finishing setting up for the dinner rush when Elizabeth came downstairs to help. She donned on an apron and set out to take the first tables orders. Midway through dinner service, Jack came to join Elizabeth in the parlor. The dinner rush was not too busy that night, so Abigail no longer needed Elizabeth's help.

"Are you sure that you don't need me, Abigail?" Elizabeth inquired, as she was putting her jacket on.

"Of course, Elizabeth I'll be fine. You go and have a nice time with Jack." Abigail encouraged.

Elizabeth went to the parlor to sit by Jack on the sofa. She sat as close as decorum would allow as there were still diners in the café. Florence and Molly were among the stragglers and were constantly stealing glances towards them. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably as Jack scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"Jack, please wait until they are gone." Elizabeth implored, moving closer to the other arm of the sofa.

Jack sighed resignedly and waited as patiently as he possibly could. After several minutes, the last of the diners made their way out of the café. Abigail finished her dishes and adjourned upstairs for the night. Once they were alone, Jack reached out for Elizabeth drawing her in close to his side. He put his arms around her. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and smiled. She never felt as home as when she was in his arms. She sighed contentedly. He revealed his dimpled smile and then tilting his head, he kissed her fervently. Their kiss was not hurried, but slow and sweet. He could feel their emotions growing stronger as they continued to kiss reciprocate each others kisses. Elizabeth felt his hands caressing the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She leaned into him, responding to his touch. At length, they parted slightly, but were still in each others arms.

"It's getting late, Elizabeth. I should head back to the jail." Jack sighed resignedly.

"It is late, isn't it? I suppose I should get to bed myself. I have an early day tomorrow." Elizabeth replied.

"Why is it an early day?" Jack asked.

"I have to go collect some leaves for an art project." Elizabeth stated, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You do need to get to bed, Elizabeth." Jack remarked as she yawned.

The pink color returned to her cheeks. Elizabeth looked down at the floor so Jack wouldn't see what he had made her do. Jack knew and chuckled lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Elizabeth." Jack thought to himself. 'I love making you blush.' Jack placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I really need to get going or I won't be able to leave." Jack stood up, pulling Elizabeth with him.

Elizabeth walked him to the porch. Jack turned at the bottom of the stairs to face her. He didn't want to say good night, but there would soon be a time when he could say good night and not have to leave. He thought about that for a moment and his dimpled smile spread across his face.

"What are you smiling at, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired, uncertain of what made him so happy all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." Jack responded, keeping his true thoughts a mystery for the time being.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You don't fool me. I know you aren't telling me what you are really thinking. Tell me!" Elizabeth coaxed.

"Nope, sorry, but you'll have to get used to disappointment." Jack chuckled as he brought her in for a quick kiss and then turned to walk towards the jail.

Elizabeth stood there, waiting for him to make it to the jail. Just as he opened the door, he looked back at her and revealed his dimpled smile for one last time. Elizabeth caught her breath just as she often did when he smiled at her. She smiled back and then he closed the door behind him. The next day would be a big day. Jack had finally decided to ask the question. He knew without a doubt that she would accept his proposal. He quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep with dreams of his future with Elizabeth Thatcher…soon to be Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton.


	7. Chapter 7: Charles in Hope Valley

Chapter 7

Charles in Hope Valley

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. These are just glimpses of what we could have missed between episodes. Having that said, I thought of a creative way to give one of my readers a taste of what if in this chapter. Please enjoy, Patricia Myers!

Charles was finally making his way to Hope Valley on the stage coach. He hated this part of the trip, but it was necessary. He was on his way to make his dreams come true. He was going to propose and Elizabeth would accept then they would travel home together. He could see it now.

" _Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Charles would ask._

" _Yes, Charles! I will marry you!" Elizabeth would respond._

 _Charles would then seal their engagement with a kiss. He would take her home, to her real home in Hamilton. Her family would welcome him as their future son in law and everything would be perfect._

Charles settled back into his seat and sighed contentedly as he thought of the perfect proposal. He was a man of preparation. His proposal would be flawless. He suddenly thought of his rival for Elizabeth's affections, Jack Thornton.

' _Mountie! Ha! What a joke. He was not the man for Elizabeth. Charles could see that. Her family could see that. Why couldn't she see that? It didn't matter. He would propose and she would accept. It was meant to be. They had known each other all their lives and she knew of his intentions. She knew how he felt. He had told her on several occasions throughout the years. Jack Thornton may have turned her head momentarily, but Charles Kensington, III was the one with good breeding and a good family, he would win her back and they would live the rest of their lives together, forgetting that Jack Thornton had even existed._

Jack woke up with an overwhelming sense of hope. Today was the day that he would propose to Elizabeth. He loved her and she loved him. No one was ever going to change that fact. He quickly got dressed and on his way out to escort Elizabeth to the schoolhouse, he gave Rip a good bye rub on the head. Jack was ready. He had been dreaming of this day since he first realized that he loved Elizabeth Thatcher. She looked so lovely on that afternoon when he came to ask for her hand. He laughed at the memory. Her expression almost made him laugh. She had thought he was going to propose right then. He smiled as he recalled that he almost did ask her. He wanted to, but they didn't know each other well enough for him to propose so soon. They knew each other well enough now. He had reached the café and entered through the parlor entrance.

"Hello, Jack!" Abigail greeted him when she came in the kitchen for more coffee for her patrons.

"Morning, Abigail." Jack replied. "Is Elizabeth ready?" He asked.

"Oh, she just headed out. She shouldn't be far, Jack. You could catch up to her." Abigail replied. She turned around and saw that the door was closing behind him.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wait up." Jack called as he approached her walking a few steps in front of him.

"Morning, Jack." Elizabeth greeted him with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait. I have some planning to do. I already picked up some leaves for art and some soil samples that I plan to use in my science lesson today." She held up the basket that held four different cups filled with different types of soil.

"The children will love that." Jack replied. "I'm sorry I was late in getting to the café." Jack apologized.

"No worries, Jack. I told you that I had to leave earlier today." Elizabeth reminded him. "I'm glad you caught up to me." She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"If I remember correctly, you liked to hold my hand." Jack arched his brow, which elicited the response he loved in bringing out the rosy color in her lovely cheeks.

"I, uh, I do, Jack." Elizabeth stammered, catching her breath.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed, Elizabeth." Jack laughed softly as he took her hand in his. "That rosy color never gets old." He caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Jack, you're such a tease." Elizabeth's blush deepened. "Please stop."

"Alright, I'll stop…for now." Jack responded with his dimpled smile.

Elizabeth gave a resigned smile as they continued towards the schoolhouse. Once there, Jack took her basket and helped her set the soil samples on the desk as she set her children's science journals at their assigned seats. Elizabeth walked Jack to the door to say good bye before he left for his morning patrol.

"I'll see you after school, Miss Thatcher." Jack beamed as he took her into his arms for a kiss.

His lips lingered on hers and she felt her toes begin to curl. She loved this man so much. She kissed him back and held him tightly. After several moments, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. They knew that the children would be there soon.

"I'm looking forward to our ride, Jack." Elizabeth stated with her heart stopping smile.

"I am as well, Elizabeth." Jack responded with his dimpled smile. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles just before he headed out the school doors.

 _Later that afternoon, Jack quickly changed into his green suit. This was going to be the best day of his life to date. He couldn't wait to make Elizabeth his, officially. He wanted to be free to hold her hand whenever he felt like it. Once they were engaged, he would be able to squelch some of the gossip. At least that is what he hoped he would be able to do with a ring on her finger._

 _Upon approaching the schoolhouse, Jack saw that the door was open. He bounded up the steps and saw Charles on bended knee._

" _Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Charles had just asked his Elizabeth._

 _Jack took a sharp breath and stepped to the side of the door. He couldn't believe it. Charles was proposing to his Elizabeth. This was not happening. Elizabeth was not even rejecting him. She was speechless. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to set things straight. Should he, though? He would be intruding on their privacy. He was a gentleman. He would be better than Charles. He would wait until Charles was gone. Would Charles leave? What if she said 'Yes'? Hang it all, he was going to put an end to this proposal right now!_

 _Jack stepped inside the door. Both Charles and Elizabeth looked towards the door._

" _What are you doing with my girl, Charles?" Jack seethed._

" _Jack!" Elizabeth breathed silently. She looked at Jack and then down at her hand in Charles'. She pulled her hand away._

" _Jack, you shouldn't be here. I'm the man that Elizabeth deserves." Charles answered hotly. He stood up to take a step in front of Elizabeth._

 _Jack did not like this bold move Charles had dared to make. He looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be confused by the whole situation. It did not escape his notice that she had made a step away from Charles and was making her way to him. Jack smiled at that. He knew she couldn't choose Charles after all that she and he had shared in the mine. Elizabeth made another step towards Jack, but then Charles grabbed her wrist and yanked her back behind him._

 _Jack's smile left his face. He was livid. How dare Charles keep his Elizabeth from him. Jack took a step towards Charles._

" _Release her, at once!" Jack growled. "You have no right!"_

" _I have every right. I have proposed and she was going to say yes, before you came in." Charles replied, his lips tight._

" _How dare you, assume that I would have said 'yes', Charles." Elizabeth retorted, trying to break free of his grip. "Let me go." She demanded._

 _Jack had seen enough. He made two quick steps to face Charles. The sudden movement had startled Charles. His grip loosened ever so slightly which allowed Elizabeth to remove her hand. Jack gripped Charles' coat and proceeded to walk him out the door. Charles pushed Jack. Jack stumbled, but quickly recovered. He turned and with his fist balled up, he swung at Charles, connecting to his jaw. Charles fell a few paces back and then charged at Jack. The two fell to the floor. Elizabeth was watching Jack and Charles fight for her hand._

 _This was ridiculous. She grabbed her book and slammed it on the desk. The sound had stopped both Jack and Charles as they turned to face her. Elizabeth was enraged._

" _You two are acting like children!" Elizabeth seethed. "Stop fighting for me like I'm some prize at the carnival."_

" _Elizabeth." Charles began. He stopped once he saw the expression on Elizabeth's face darken._

 _Jack stood up to step towards her. He looked apologetically at her as she strode towards him._

" _Jack, you're a better man than this." Elizabeth pressed her finger into his chest. "You know I love you and you know that I would never accept anyone else's proposal except yours!"_

" _Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jack expressed, taking her hand in his._

" _This is absurd, Elizabeth!" Charles exclaimed behind her. He stood up and began to walk towards her._

" _You!" Elizabeth seethed, turning on her heels to face him. "Charles Kensington, III, should go back to Hamilton. I will not be accepting your proposal today or any other day. You had no right to come here expecting that I would accept. I told you in Hamilton that I only saw you as a dear friend, a brother."_

 _Jack stood behind Elizabeth, ready to intervene if necessary, but she appeared to handle herself quite well. He was proud of his Elizabeth for finally spelling out for Charles what he had thought needed to happen a long time ago. Jack couldn't believe the audacity of Charles, in coming here and proposing to his Elizabeth. She was spoken for and Charles knew it. It infuriated Jack to no end that he would still try to take Elizabeth from him. Charles may have known Elizabeth for all her life, but Jack intended to know and love her for the rest of his. It was a vow that Jack had made the first moment he realized that Elizabeth was the one. The day he first heard that she was leaving to take a teacher position in Hamilton. He had fought his feelings for her for so long, that when it hit him, he just couldn't bear the thought of being in Coal Valley without her, living his life without her. He stood there, watching her defend their love._

 _Charles looked positively livid. He had clenched his fists and had stepped back from Elizabeth as she told him all the reasons she would never accept a proposal of marriage from him. Jack briefly felt pity for Charles, as he had envisioned himself being the recipient of Elizabeth's rebuttal in his own nightmares. He smiled to himself, knowing that it would never happen. She loved him too much and he felt the same way about her. Still, seeing Charles standing there taking these emotional punches, made Jack almost want to intervene. Almost._

" _Well, this has been a most unpleasant trip, I must say!" Charles exclaimed. "Elizabeth, you will regret this decision to stay in this primitive town." Charles glanced over at Jack. "You will regret staying for this Mountie, mark my words." Charles took a step towards her._

 _Jack stepped besides Elizabeth to shield her from anymore insults or what he had hoped Charles would not resort to. Charles reached out for Elizabeth's hand. Charles abruptly stopped as Jack moved in front of her, pulling her protectively behind him. Jack stared Charles down as he quickly dropped his hand and turned to retreat._

" _Charles?" Jack began. "I wouldn't come back if I were you. You are have not behaved in a gentleman like manner and you will never be welcomed here as a friend or otherwise." Jack seethed._

 _Charles stopped at the door and turned back around to face Jack and Elizabeth. He stared at her for what seemed too long for Jack's liking. Then he turned his gaze to Jack. He placed his hat on his head and stated, glaring with the full force of his emotions._

" _I will never come back! Be assured of that, Mountie!" Charles vowed. He looked once again at Elizabeth. "You will regret this, Elizabeth! I love you, but I will not wait forever!" Charles turned and slammed the door as he made his retreat._

" _Yes, you will wait forever, Charles!" Jack said with conviction. He gathered Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth relaxed her shoulders into his chest._

" _Oh, Jack!" Was all Elizabeth could say as she watched her once dear friend leave, forever._

 _Jack turned Elizabeth in his arms, lifting her chin to look into her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers consolingly and with gentleness that she had need of at this very moment. Elizabeth reciprocated his kiss with fervor. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, comfortable in their own private world._

There was a knock on the door which jolted Jack out of his chair at his desk in the jail. He dazedly looked around the room, coming out of his vivid dream. He looked over at the stove where Rip laid peacefully enjoying his own dreams. Jack heard the knock again. He quickly straightened his disheveled jacket and smoothed down his hair. He was going to meet Elizabeth later that afternoon, but for now, duty called.

Jack made his way up the stairs of the schoolhouse. Déjà vu set in as he walked up to the doorway, which was open just as it was in his dream. He took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway, only to be suddenly stopped by the scene before him. Charles was on bended knee, holding a ring out to Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth! Jack's emotions were erratic. He went from disbelief, to anger, to heartbreak all in under a minute. He collected himself long enough to step aside out of view. He took several deep breaths as he tried to decide what to do. His dream had been so real and he had thought that they had just finally come to a conclusion regarding Charles. But now, being awake and seeing Charles on bended knee, Jack wondered if his dream was just wishful thinking. He wanted to step in just as he had in his dream, but would Elizabeth respond the way she had in his dream or would she be a different Elizabeth all together? He couldn't take the thought of her accepting Charles' proposal. She had still not responded to Charles. She was speechless. That was not a good sign in Jack's opinion. He stilled his breathing and finally decided that it was best he just leave without her knowing he had seen this heartbreaking moment.

Jack bounded down the stairs. He quickly made his way towards the jail. Once there, he threw his suit off and changed into some work pants and his favorite blue plaid shirt and suspenders. There was only one thing he needed to do to distract himself from feeling his heart shattering into tiny pieces…he would chop wood!

Author's Note: Patricia Myers, this was for you. I hope you understand that it was not my intent to alter this story, but to add my own musings. Having that said, I believe the dream sequence was perfect to show what I believe should have happened, without changing the Season 2 Finale. I hope you and all my other fans and reader's love this chapter as much as I do.


End file.
